Innocently Camping
by xoxo4aang
Summary: KatAang! When Aang and the Gaang run into 2 friends from the episode Avatar Day they try to show aang and katara how perfect they are for each other.


_Ok. This is set after the GAang go to that horrible island who wanted to boil him in oil during Avatar Day. (don't worry toph's here too). As they're camping out one night aang comes across the man from prison with the tattoos who told him to tell Katara how he felt hmm lets see how it all plays out shall we?_

Katara and Sokka were coming back from the lake they were camped by and a distant arguing was growing closer.

"Ugh. Why do I have to wake up to those howler monkeys every morning" Toph groaned as she wearily stood up and dusted herself off. Aang was attempting to pack up camp but Appa was grumpy at the lack of his favorite fruit which Momo had stolen earlier. Feeling his Avatar duty kick in aang called Momo over to reconcile the situation but like always it ended up with a pair of screaming animals and screaming siblings. As if in cue Toph grabbed Momo and Sokka and started scolding them. Aang took hold of Katara's shaking hands and Appa's reins as he attempted to lead them both back to the lake.

"So what were you two arguing about this time? "asked Aang. Somehow he was always genuine even though it was always the same process every other day with Sokka and Katara.

"Sokka kept going on and on about us never helping around camp even though hes always mister im hungry or im too tired. But of course as soon as I opened my mouth he pretended to be too** BUSY** to listen." As Katara finished shouting towards camp she faced aang and suddenly looked down at her hand. She hadn't noticed that they were still holding hands earlier but aang was enjoying every sweet inch of her soft hand. When aang saw Katara looking down he immediately let her free of his grasp which secretly made her sad.

"Uh sorry Katara "aang managed to say. He wasn't blushing as much as he used to but on the inside he felt extremely embarrassed yet content with his short time of hand holding with Katara.

"It's alright. If you weren't holding my hand I would've probably made the largest water whip ever and aim it at Sokka" Katara laughed lightly to herself.

"Maybe we should be heading back Sokka and momo seemed to have quieted down"

"Yea we should be taking off soon anyways" aang seemed a bit reluctant to answer and Katara could sense it

" well you know Sokka and I were coming to get some food ,maybe you and I could get some for the trip" Appa made a sound that was a cross between a growl and groan. Either way it was loud and caught Katara and Aangs attention.

"Of course we'll be getting food for you too Appa don't think we'd ever forget about your five stomachs" Katara assured Appa while nuzzling into his fur for a second. While walking over to the lake there was a sudden figure at a nearby bush but it didn't seem to be hiding but instead struggling to get free from the bush.

"Aang look there's something caught in the bush you have to help it" Aang was about to make his way over to get a better look at the supposed trapped animal but then all of a sudden it was free and panting. After a few seconds aang processed who it was and a welcoming smile made its way across his face. **(a/n I think ill call the one with the snake tattoo yang and the chubby sensitive one Chen)**

"Avatar Aang long time no see" Yang said as he gestured towards aang for a welcoming hand shake and pat on the back. As aang let go of yangs hand Chen motioned for him to come closer.

"Avatar aang is that the girl you're in love with? I can see why she's very beautiful" Chen whispered to aang as Katara was making her way towards the group.

"Uhhh aang who are your friends" Katara inquired as she gave an awkward but warm smile to the strangers.

"Oh yeah. Katara this is Yang and this is Chen. When we were celebrating avatar day I met them in the jail" aang said gesturing towards each men. Katara couldn't help but give a slight giggle at the memory of aang being in jail and dressing up as women.

"And guys this is Katara"

"Avatar you did not do the young water bender justice" Yang said with a hearty chuckle, wink and bow.

"Anyways" aang said a blush finding it way to his cheeks. "What bring you guys here did you uh... unwillingly leave?"

"Oh no of course not we may look tough but yang and I will always face the music. It's the only way to reach honor. We finished our community service and left the town a few weeks back." Chen explained to Aang and Katara as they made their way back to camp forgetting about their previous plans of foraging.

"Hey guys Katara and I met up with some old friends on our way to the lake. This is Yang and this is Chen" aang said to Sokka and Toph who were gathering their things and looming over the campsite to remove traces of where they'd been. Aang turned around to Yang and Chen who were awkwardly standing there waving at Sokka and Toph.

"I was wondering where you are going from here because we could drop you off at the next town. It would be no trouble because we have to re supply anyways". Aangs smile was so childish and welcoming that after consulting each other neither Yang nor Chen would've had the heart to refuse.

"Thank you for your hospitality Aang and friends" Chen said right before Sokka was going to object so instead Sokka stood there with a blank stare.

"Hey Toph can you do that thing..." Sokka was cut off mid whisper by Toph's hand

"I'm way ahead of you Snoozles. Don't worry they're not dangerous and Aang seems to trust them too, so does Katara."

"Well alright then but its not like Aang and Katara's trust has ever been too useful. You would never believe the type of people we've met because of those two." Sokka then climbed on to Appa and helped Toph up putting an end to their short exchange of whispers. While they're whispercation **(whisper conversation hehe just thought I'd combine the words)** ended Yang and Chen were also discussing something.

"I know I know it's strange that the avatar still hasn't told Katara how he feels. We've got to help them. Do you think they're friends also know?" Chen quietly asked Yang who seemed to had already stopped thinking about this.

"Well they are helping us out maybe we should return the favor" Yang said as an idea formed in his head. Then all of a sudden Yang turned to Chen initiating his plan.

"My friend what's wrong you're completely pale and your eyes are blood shot" Yang said very loudly to his friend with just an extra ounce of exaggeration thrown in there. Toph could sense they were lying but when she realized his plan she played along.

"Snoozles you've seemed to be sick every minute I've known what's wrong with Chen? I can feel his heart taking short sharp pulses. He's really sick" Chen hadn't exactly caught on so he almost immediately fell to the floor screaming "great sprits please spare me ".

"Chen please try to follow me here with as much sense as your brain will allow you too, you're not sick ok just play along with a believing act." Yang explained to Chen in a brief whispercation.

" Please Avatar Aang we must go the village quickly" Yang said trying to sound as concerned for his friend and the fake death that might await Chen.

"Alright everyone hurry up we need to get Chen to a doctor on Yamaguchi Island."

"But twinkle toes wont someone need to stay here I mean if we go get medicine and have the doctor look at chen we would still need a place to go afterwards. Someone has to keep the camp ready for when we come back. Yang, Sokka and I will go with Chen on Appa you and sugar queen can stay." Katara was about to object and mention her healing powers but half of her was amazed at how Toph took charge and the other half was imagining a few peaceful days alone with aang.

_No Katara you know he has a crush on you. How could you ever think of distracting him from saving an entire world?!? _

The other half of her conscience retaliated quickly.

_I wasn't going to do anything but prepare camp and continue Waterbending practice. _

_Oh yea your still calling it Waterbending practice? Why don't you just skip to the chase and call it gawk at Aang time?_

_I do not gawk at aang I very carefully study him for flaws._

_Like you would ever think he has flaws._

_I meant in his stance. I couldn't think of my best friend that way._

_How can you tell yourself that it's not possible to lie to your own mind. _

As Katara was mentally yelling at her self she noticed everyone was staring at her. Apparently she missed something. "Umm can you repeat that?" Katara said trying her best not to show how stupid she felt.

"I asked if you're alright with that" Sokka said somewhat aggravated at how he was stuck with a sarcastic earthbender, a sick guy and another one who looked like he could break Sokka into a stick. Plus there were always the thoughts that came with leaving your little sister alone in a forest with a hormonal preteen.

"Yes. Aang and I can just catch up on some Waterbending and I can practice my impressions of you Sokka." Katara said smugly to her brother.

"Whatever. Aang you better remember that you're a monk" Sokka said sternly before throwing his sleeping mat of Appa. Aang just stood there wondering what he talking about.

"Hey Sokka are you sure those are the last words you'd like to leave us with? Because Aang is the last Airbender" Katara couldn't stop her self before she uttered the words. Aang had just gotten what Sokka meant and now as soon as that was accomplished he had to decipher Katara's statement. Aang and Sokka both stood there with blank faces.

"Katara I'm just going to let that one slide." And with that Sokka instructed Appa to take of with a "yip-yip boy"


End file.
